Love Defeats Blame
by afreakingturtle
Summary: This is a short one-shot inspired by the 8-13-12 edition of Raw. Specifically the part where Brock broke Shawn's arm. It's not that good but it doesn't suck. R&R!


**Kay so this short one-shot came to me after Raw ended (8-13-12) to be precise. I feel like Shawn blames HHH for Brock Lesnar breaking his arm so that ****sparked up an idea. Hope you guys enjoy this :) **

**WARNING: There is slash, obviously between HBK & HHH. Triple H IS NOT married to Stephanie in this fic and has no children.**

**But he is still the COO in this story.**

Trainers and superstars were rushing out to the ring. Brock had broken Shawn's arm and I can't help but feel like a complete asshole. It was all my fault.

Heyman told me to keep back and I did, but Brock broke Shawn's arm anyway and it's my fault.

"Shawn! I'm sorry!" I screamed rushing towards Shawn. "Get away from me!" He yelled back. "Shawn, please, I'm sorry." I yelled again now leaning down,

gently touching where his arm had just been broken. "Godamnit, don't touch it! This is all your fault!" Shawn hissed at me in pain. And that's where I just

broke. The match at Summerslam, really means war now. "Damnit!" I screamed in frustration. I hopped out of the ring and walked bitterly down

the ramp. I needed to get to my office, fast. I didn't want anyone seeing me cry. "Triple H!" AJ Lee called for me. "Get out of my face!" I screamed.

I'm so angry at this point I could snap anyone's neck with no regret. I ran to my office and brokedown. Damnit! Why did this have to start?

Why couldn't Shawn stay out of this? This was our fight! And now Shawn's hurt and I don't think he'll forgive me. The tears started

flowing and my breathing got harsher. That's the one thing I couldn't bear. I couldn't bear the thought of Shawn never forgiving me.

"We just got word from the trainors," Michael Cole started on the tv. "it has been confirmed that Shawn's arm is in fact, broken." He said.

"An ambulance is now taking Shawn to a nearby hospital where Shawn's arm will be treated." Lawler said. "We'll be updating the WWE Universe

on Shawn's condition all week using Twitter and Tout." Cole said. "This is Monday Night Raw. Goodnight everyone." Michael Cole finished.

I let the rest of the tears come as I sighed. _What am I going to do? _I thought to myself. All I could do now was go home and sleep this off. I don't

know what I'm gonna say, but I'm gonna see Shawn at the hospital tommorow.

_The next morning_

"Hey, Vince? Yeah man. I called 'cause I need to know the hospital they put Shawn in." I said. "Shawn was taken to the Parkland and Health center down

by Harry Hines Boulevard." Vince said. "Thanks and what's the code I use so they'll let me see him?" I said back. "2427. Is that all Hunter?"

"Yep. Thanks for the info man." I said and I hung up. Now to figure out what he was gonna say to Shawn. "Shawn, I know you're mad at me right now but.."

Triple H started. "No, that sucks." He said. He sighed. "What the hell am I gonna do? I got nothin to say to the poor bastard!" I yelled. I sighed again.

"I guess I'll just go and see what I come up with when I get there." I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and left out the front door. I went to my car and

left to be on my way to the hospital. It took about 15 minutes for me to get there. As soon as I parked I shut off car got out to walk to the main

entrance. I went to the front desk. "Hey I'm here to see Shawn Michaels." I told the lady. "Sorry, no fans." she said back. "I'm not a fan, I'm his

bestfriend." I said. If she knew Shawn, how could she not know me? "Alright then, let me get his file so I can check the code, that is, if you know it." she

said with a bitchy tone. When she walked away I flicked her off. She was a bitch. She came back about 3 minutes later, with the file in hand. "Alright,

give me the code." she said. "2427." I said as I smirked. "He's in room 201. Down this hall, the last room on the left." she said. "Thanks," I said, "Bitch

." That part I said under my breath. I walked the way the lady said to. 199, 200, 201. Here it was. I sighed, took back in a deep breath and walked in.

I smiled at what I saw. It was Shawn sleeping peacefully. I walked to the side of his bed and sat quietly in the chair next to it. "Hey, Shawn you awake?"

I whispered. I guess not. "Even though you're asleep, Shawn, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened," I said. "It's all my fault, and I feel

terrible about it. I'm so sorry, Shawn." I said. " I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, man," I said, "But I want you to know, I love you, and I'd do

anything for you." I said with me voice cracking. I leaned down on the bed with my head down, let some of the tears flow. "I just don't know what to do

now." I said. Now I was crying. I felt like a douchebag for crying. Then I felt someone grab my hand. "Don't cry Hunter, please." I heard Shawn say.

I looked up and saw Shawn wide awake and he was smiling. "Shawn? Listen," Triple H said but Shawn interuppted. "No, Hunter. Look. You shouldn't

blame yourself for what happened to me. I know what I said when I was in the ring when it happened but I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, Hunter." He

said. "Thanks, Shawn." I said sniffling. I pulled him in for a hug. "Ooo, watch the arm, still hurts." Shawn said with a laugh. "Sorry." I said with a slight

chuckle. Shawn brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears. "Don't ever think that I hate you or that I could stay mad at you," Shawn said.

"I love you." Shawn said. I couldn't help but smile big and say, "I love you, too, Shawn." I said. I brought my lips to his and we kissed. Hours

passed by as we talked and Shawn started planning out ways for me to beat Brock at Summerslam this Sunday. I love how he has so much hope.

I just hope I can get the job done. For Shawn.

* * *

**I know this kinda sucked but I think it was alright. :) R&R!**


End file.
